


Improvise

by arituzz



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fifth Year, M/M, Pining, Stairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arituzz/pseuds/arituzz
Summary: That moment in fifth year.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for the Carry On Countdown, on tumblr. Prompt: Fifth Year

**SIMON**

“You were staring at me all day long. At class, during lunch, in the corridors… Tell me, Baz, what are you plotting?” I grab him by his shoulders and force him to look at me. Let’s end with this once and for all.

**BAZ**

He has me by my shoulders and I can feel his breath on my face. And his blood pumping. It would be so easy to bite him right now. Or kiss him.

**SIMON**

He doesn’t answer but looks at me funny. I want to know what he’s thinking. I want to know what he’s going to do.

**BAZ**

I don’t know what I’m going to do. Kiss him? Kill him? Improvise?

**SIMON**

His eyes are fixed on my neck. Is he going to bite me?

**BAZ**

I go for a kiss.

**SIMON**

_He’s going to bite me._

**BAZ**

Snow steps away before my mouth reaches his and pushes me.

“I won’t let you bite me,” he says.

I do the only thing I can think of. I punch him. And he falls. All the way down the stairs. 

I watch at his boater flying down and think about what would have happened if he hadn’t stepped away. If I had kissed him. 

Maybe I’ll have more luck next time.

-FIN-


End file.
